Reward
by TheTruthBetween
Summary: X3 AU. Phoenix didn't kill Scott, but there are a few new things he has to accept about Jean. Also, this story doesn't explain how this relationship started or anything, it just jumps right in LOL Written for my smut 69 table on LJ. Prompt: Submissive


**Note: It's also been a loooong time since I've written D/s, so I may be a little rusty.**

"Kitty."

The girl's breath caught at the familiar, somewhat harsh voice. "Yes, Miss?" she replied dutifully, looking up at her teacher.

A smile played at Jean's lips and she reached out, slipping her fingers into the small girl's hair. "You've been a very good girl today," she mused, petting the dark, silky strands.

"Thank you, Miss," Kitty whispered, her breathing turning shallow and heart pounding in a mix of terror and anticipation.

"I think you deserve a reward." The smirk that curled Jean's lips could only be described as devilish - cruel and seductive twisted together.

"Reward?" Kitty squeaked. Normally a reward was something she looked forward to, but Jean's expression set her on edge, as did the sudden nature of this reward.

"Reward," Jean affirmed, and pulled sharply on Kitty's hair, forcing her head back, pleased when the girl's mouth fell open in a gasp. "Such a good little pet should be rewarded sometimes, hm?" Jean purred, leaning forward in her chair and biting Kitty's lower lip, tugging at it before claiming the girl's mouth in a harsh kiss.

Kitty moaned, her eyes slipping shut as she tilted her chin further, offering herself up to her teacher, heat immediately slicing through her at the rough affection.

Jean chuckled and bit at Kitty's lips again before pulling away and sitting back in her chair. "So eager to please." Glancing at the clock, she motioned for Kitty to stand, then patted the girl's backside. "Now, class is almost ready to start, go take your seat."

"Yes, Miss," Kitty replied a little breathlessly, already feeling a little floaty from even the little bit of attention. After a few minutes other students started entering the classroom and Kitty took out her books, preparing for the day's lesson.

As the class started, Kitty tried to put the thoughts of her reward (whatever it may be) out of her mind and focus on the lesson. After half a page of note-taking, the small brunette felt something touch her leg and frowned slightly, brushing at the sensation and encountering nothing. As she moved, however, she noticed Jean's sharp gaze turn to her, and just a hint of the Phoenix shone through, making the girl tremble a little. _Please don't do what I think you're going to do_, she thought wildly, eyes wide as she stared at her teacher.

Jean continued to speak to the class, but kept Kitty in her peripheral, casting her mind toward the girl and filling the still-innocent mind with images, scorching in their raw sexuality.

Kitty gasped as image after image of herself, bound and helpless, tortured in the most erotically frustrating ways ran through her mind, and she pressed her thighs together tightly, fighting the wet heat forming between them.

_~You fight me, my pet?~_ Jean projected to Kitty, and used her telekinesis to press rapidly-dampening cotton against the girl's sex. "Now, who will come up and answer the question on the board?" Jean asked the class, ignoring the few hands that raised and focusing instead on the brunette with glassy eyes in the second row. "Kitty."

She heard her name spoken, but had lost the ability to think, panting quietly and trying desperately to not shift against the telekinetic touch between her legs.

Jean quirked an eyebrow and held back a smirk. "Kitty, are you all right?" The other students started to murmur amongst themselves in curiosity and worry, and Jean increased her attentions to the girl, pressing harder with her telekinesis and turning the projected images away from teasing and toward orgasm, showing Kitty how much pleasure she could feel.

Biting her lip hard, Kitty strangled a moan, her vision turning fuzzy as she saw herself arching, writhing, thrashing in a pleasure she had never known, all for the woman standing at the front of the room. Suddenly something inside her broke, and she fell across her desk with a cry, shuddering as a wave of ecstasy washed over her.

"Class dismissed," Jean said immediately, making sure the door was closed and locked after the students before carefully taking Kitty into her arms, carrying her back to the desk. Jean sat in her chair and cuddled the small girl on her lap, petting her hair and cooing softly. "My sweet pet... such a good girl."

Whimpering, Kitty clung to the older woman, feeling small and vulnerable in the aftermath of her orgasm. "M-Miss," she sighed once able to speak again.

"Mm?" Jean hummed, kissing the girl's forehead. "Did you like your reward, kitten?"

A dreamy smile spread across Kitty's lips and she nodded into Jean's neck, murmuring, "Thank you, Miss."

Jean smiled as well, closing her eyes and holding her precious Kitty close.


End file.
